


Watching

by Badboylover24



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Masturbation, Tenta-dick, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: “You watched me jerk myself off,” Jasper answered her with a perverted grin.  “Now I’m going to watch you and not let you go until you cum.”“I…I can’t…”“Your silly little errands can wait,” Jasper cooed slyly as she leaned closer to her, invading her personal space.  “Or are you feeling…a little shy?” Peridot’s face never stopped blushing.“No, I mean I can’t,” Peridot answered, looking down in shame.  “I…I don’t know how.”“Let me teach you…”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to Rebecca Sugar; I only own the fanfic.

Peridot knows that she shouldn’t bother Jasper as she made her way over to her escort’s chambers, but she has no other choice. Yellow Diamond has given her some important documents on the mission that she has to go over with Jasper; protocol, after all.

Just as she was a foot or two from Jasper’s chambers, she stopped at some strange sounds. It sounded like…Jasper…panting and moaning? She looked up from her screen to find that the door’s still opened. No wonder she could hear the sounds so clearly.

‘Why would she leave her door open like that?’ Peridot then stepped quietly up to the doorway and into the room without making a sound to alert Jasper.

What she saw shocked her into silence. Jasper was lying face-up on her bed with her pants off. As she lied there with her eyes shut, the Quartz jerked herself off, pumping her large hand up and down on her large and thick tenta-dick. Jasper’s masturbating…in front of Peridot…without even knowing it!

Despite her shock consuming her, even a Homeworld Gem would find it shocking to find a smart Gem like Peridot to be surprised for three reasons. The first reason is that she knows that being on a ship for too long can be so boring and mind-numbing. That’s why she would keep herself busy with ship maintenance, coordinates, and reports.

The second reason is that Peridot knows that Gems can mate and reproduce from time to time. But because of the use of Kindergartens, mating and reproduction are rarely used anymore, mostly for carnal pleasure and “taking the edge off.”

And the third reason? Peridot knew that Jasper’s a Sire Gem, a Gem that can impregnate a Carrier Gem, a Gem that can carry geodes (eggs holding Gemlings). That would explain the tenta-dick. And Peridot herself is a Carrier Gem, explaining her shock at Jasper’s size…and the deep blue blush forming at her cheeks and bridge of her nose.

It was probably about a few minutes of watching before Jasper came with a satisfied grunt, her tenta-dick spitting out bright orange cum through the tip and onto her hand. Peridot was amazed at how much the Quartz unloaded. But nothing would prepare her for what Jasper sighed as she basked in her afterglow.

“Peridot…”

“Wh-What?!” Hearing that all-too-familiar cry, Jasper’s eyes shot open before she shot up on the bed to find Peridot staring at her with wide eyes and a deep blue blush.

“H-How long have you been watching me?!” Jasper demanded, phasing her pant back on her to hide her now limp genitalia. Peridot quickly snapped out of her shock.

“I-I’m sorry!” she cried, holding up her hands in protest. “The…the door was open, and…I heard you grunting, and…I’m really sorry!” She turned to rush out of the room, but Jasper proved to be too quick for her as she dashed out of the bed and over to the control panel to press a button and shut the door. Peridot’s now trapped with a now ticked off Jasper!

“Oh, no!” she boomed, looking down at the now scared Peridot. “You’re not leaving after watching me jerk myself off!” She can see that Peridot was trying not to tear up and start crying in front of her.

“Jasper, I’m sorry!” she cried. “I didn’t mean to; I just wanted to know what was going on! Just don’t shatter me! Please!” Jasper only smirked evilly at her before grabbing her by her waist, earning a surprised yelp from the shorter Gem.

“I’m not gonna shatter you,” she assured her coldly as she walked up to the bed with her struggling victim in her grasp. “I’m gonna make you even the odds.” Peridot stopped struggling to look up at her.

“What do you mean ‘even the—‘” She didn’t finish her sentence as Jasper tossed her onto the bed unceremoniously. Before she could react, Jasper grabbed her uniform by its diamond center and ripped it clean off with all her strength, stripping Peridot completely naked.

“JASPER!” she screamed, covering her breasts and crotch with her arms and with an enraged blush. “What the hell?!”

“You watched me jerk myself off,” Jasper answered her with a perverted grin. “Now I’m going to watch you and not let you go until you cum.”

Peridot’s face went darker at those words. Jasper wants her to masturbate…in front of her?!

“I…I can’t…”

“Your silly little errands can wait,” Jasper cooed slyly as she leaned closer to her, invading her personal space. “Or are you feeling…a little shy?” Peridot’s face never stopped blushing.

“No, I mean I can’t,” Peridot answered, looking down in shame. “I…I don’t know how.” Jasper blinked in reply.

“You mean…you’ve never touched yourself before?” she asked, a bit surprised. Peridot only looked up at her with a flat glare.

“I’ve been working my ass off 24/7. I never considered making time for myself to…do that.” Jasper then nodded knowingly with a calm smile before looking down at her…and placed a gentle hand on her blushing cheek.

“Let me teach you…” Peridot’s eyes went wide at those words.

“Wh…what?” Jasper gently took her hands and moved them away from her body, revealing to her Peridot’s small but plump breasts and clean core. So petite…and yet, so beautiful.

“It’ll be fine,” she assured her. “I’ve read about how Carriers like you masturbate, so I’ll be walking you through your first time and make certain you have a magnificent orgasm. That way, we’ll be shattering two Gems with one strike.” Peridot now started to get more timid as Jasper looking down at her with a seductive grin and immediately gave in.

“Ah…Alright…” Jasper then removed the tech’s visor before kissing her on her gem, making her blush more deeply.

“That’s a good girl. Now the first thing to do is relax your body. If you’re stiff, it won’t work properly.” Taking her word for it, Peridot breathed in through her nose and breathed out through her mouth as she closed her eyes.

“Just think about the things that set you at ease,” Jasper whispered into her ear softly. Immediately, Peridot did think about what puts her at ease: Homeworld under the stars of night…the flora from other planets she studied…Jasper kissing her…

Peridot’s eyes shot open with shock. Did she just think that?!

“What’s wrong?” Jasper asked, not at all ashamed about letting Peridot hear the concern in her voice.

“I’m sorry,” Peridot answered. “I just thought about you…” Realizing what she just said, the tech covered her mouth with another blush as Jasper smirked down at her with interest.

“Oh, have you now?” she purred. Seeing that she’s not getting out of this mess until she fesses up, Peridot looked away with shame.

“Yes,” she whimpered. “Ever since I first met you, I’ve always find you…amazing: your strength, your courage…” She then ran her fingers up Jasper’s arm slowly. “Your markings…” She then pulled her hand away as she felt herself wanting to cry. “You probably think it’s pathetic of a lowly tech like me to fall for a powerful warrior like you…”

“Not at all,” Jasper replied, gently turning her head so she’s looking up at her. “I think you’re amazing yourself with your smarts and petite form.” Peridot blushed in reply, obviously not expecting an affectionate reply like that.

“Now then,” Jasper said to her, “it’s good that you thought of me. You can imagine me pleasuring you instead of yourself.”

“H…How do I do that?” Peridot asked shyly.

“Just close your eyes again.” Peridot did with a sigh. “Now, imagine that I am just over your body. As you do, caress your body with your own hands and fingers, but imagine it’s me doing that instead.”

Peridot could see it all through her mind’s eyes. Jasper was looking down at her with that seductive smirk of hers. She then “felt” her large hands glide across her sides and stomach as she also “kisses” her stomach, not knowing that in reality, she’s doing that to herself with her own hands.

Jasper watched her as Peridot caressed her own body with her own hands, letting out peaceful sighs with a small smile on her face. Simply beautiful. It wasn’t long before Peridot reached her hands up to her breasts and started to massage them, making gasps and moans that made the Quartz watching her lick her lips lustfully.

“Ah…ah…J…Jasper…” The Quartz looked at Peridot’s blushing face when the shorter tech murmured her name with a whimper.

“Tell me, Peridot,” she purred into her ear. “Tell me what it is I’m ‘doing’ to those cute breasts of yours…” Peridot whimpered in reply but answered her the best she could as she kept on massaging her mounds.

“Y…You’re touching…them…pressing every…stimulating point so…wondrously…” Jasper smiled in reply before an idea formed in her mind.

“Can you have those fingers of yours vibrate?” she asked her with a sly grin. Peridot was too much enjoying the pleasure that she answered her without a second thought.

“Yes…” The Quartz then stroked one of the floating appendages gently like a tiny, newborn kitten.

“The next step to pleasuring yourself is a good one,” she purred to the smaller Gem. “Take a finger onto each of your nipples and vibrate them against and around those nubs. But don’t press into them; do it gently to make it feel good.” Jasper then watched as a finger floated from each of Peridot’s arm enhancers and onto her emerald green nipples. Immediately, she heard them buzz, followed by a surprised cry from Peridot’s lips.

“Ahh! Ah…Ohh…” Peridot never thought she would feel this good with her touch stubs buzzing against her sensitive nipples like this. She immediately imagined it was Jasper using her own fingers on her nipples and sucking on those dark green tips.

“Ja…Jasper…oh…”

“That’s it, baby,” Peridot purred into her ear as she felt herself getting a little harder again. “Say my name.” She had no idea that watching Peridot touch herself and imagining it was the Quartz herself doing it would make her horny. Then again, she’s actually enjoying it rather than complaining about it. Peridot’s pretty cute when she blushes like that. A minute later, Peridot started to squirm her legs together like she has to go to the bathroom.

“Ja…Jasper,” she whimpered with a bit of shame in her voice. “I…I think I…did something wrong…down there…” Although she has a very good idea what happened, Jasper looked down with a small smile to show her “concern.”

“It’ll be okay,” she assured her. “Just spread your legs apart so I can take a look and tell you what happened.” Embarrassed and hesitant, Peridot obeyed and spread her legs apart the best she could for Jasper, who moved down and over to look at her core.

The sight before was more beautiful than she had hoped for. Clean of pubic hair and tight-looking, Peridot’s pussy was starting to shine with the slick forming on it. And despite having her gem for a nose, she can smell an Earth-citrus aroma on her, what humans would call lemon-lime. Just the sight of it has gotten Jasper’s tenta-dick more aroused.

“Ah, I see what you did here,” Jasper purred to now horny Peridot. “You’ve gotten wet.” Peridot cracked open one eye to look down at the Quartz.

“Is…Is that bad?” she asked with a bit of worry. Jasper only looked up at her with a reassuring smile.

“Not at all. This is important to pleasuring yourself. Now then, bring down here another one of your fingers.” Her first two fingers still buzzing against her nipples, Peridot obeyed and lowered a third finger down to her crotch.

“That’s a good girl,” Jasper purred to her, using a gentle finger to guide the lone touch stub down to the tech’s dripping sex. “Now…stick it into your core.” Peridot stopped abruptly and looked down at her with wide eyes.

“What?! That would hurt!” Jasper only stroked her green inner thigh gently to calm her down.

“Shhh…Don’t worry. I’ll make sure it won’t hurt as badly as you might think. Just relax…” Hesitant, Peridot tried her best to relax, despite being a little nervous as well. As she tried to relax, she mentally inserted her touch stub into her core as carefully as possible. It felt a little uncomfortable but not enough to cause her unbearable pain.

“Okay, that’s deep enough,” Jasper said, and Peridot stopped her touch stub three-quarters of the way in. The Quartz then looked up at her. “You okay? It’s not hurting too much, is it?”

“It’s…a little…uncomfortable,” Peridot answered softly, “but no.” Jasper then rubbed her other thigh with a proud smile.

“That’s my brave little virgin. Now the main but best part of masturbation: vibrate the finger inside your core. At low power.” Taking a deep breath and letting it out to relax more, Peridot turned on her third touch stub.

“Ahh! Ah…Ah…Oh…” Peridot suddenly felt pleasure shoot though her body like a shock from a destabilizer. The touch stub in her core vibrated against her inner walls, causing ticklish vibrations to course right through them and through her lower stomach. She had never felt this good before, but now she does.

“Feels good,” Jasper purred as she felt herself getting harder watching the masturbating tech. “Doesn’t it, Peridot?”

“Ye…Yes…” Peridot stuttered, obviously struggling to speak clearly. Jasper smirked in reply.

“Now if you want to enjoy it even more,” she then instructed, “move your finger in and out of your core while it’s still vibrating, but slowly first.” Peridot obeyed and had her vibrating touch stub move in and out of her core slowly.

“Ah! Yes! Oh…” Peridot arched her back up as pleasure shot through her body again. This feels much better than keeping it still. Jasper smirked down at her lustfully while her cock got even harder than before.

“M…Mo…More…I want more!” Peridot squealed. Now it’s getting good.

“Okay,” Jasper purred to her. “Just bring down another one of your fingers.” Peridot obeyed and had a fourth touch stub float down to her pleasured core. Jasper only stopped it before it could enter her core alongside the first one, much to the tech’s surprise.

“Ah-ah-ah…” the Quartz purred to her. “This is for a different part of your core. Remember how you buzzed your first two fingers against your nipples?” Peridot nodded in answer, a little curious about what Jasper has in mind. “And do you know where your clitoris is on your core?”

“It’s at…the top point…of the core,” Peridot answered, struggling to answer through the pleasure.

“That’s right. Now I want you to do the same thing you’re doing with your nipples, but do it against your clitoris.” Peridot then brought the touch stub over to the exposed bulb as instructed and started buzzing it against the sensitive spot.

“AHH! OH, STARS! YES!” Peridot screamed, arching her back upward as a stronger wave of pleasure crashed through her body. This is immensely incredible; the tech practically became a trembling mess of pleasure. The sight of Peridot’s reaction made Jasper clutch her crotch with a small growl, feeling herself getting painfully big and hard. What a goddess!

“Ja…Jasper! Oh!” The Quartz looked up at Peridot with awe, yet knowing very well that she’s imagining said warrior fucking her like her newlywed bride. She should know just how good “Jasper” can really be in bed.

“Increase the vibrations in your finger inside your core, and pump it faster.” Peridot obeyed, and she let out what Jasper thought to be a cute array of cries and whimpers from the increase of pleasure shooting through her.

Jasper can no longer take it anymore. With Peridot still having her eyes shut from the pleasure of masturbation, the Quartz phased her pants off to release her now hard, now large tenta-dick. She then grabbed it and started to pump it, purring as pleasure surged through her via pumped appendage once again.

“Two…” she then purred, trying not to sound so strained so Peridot won’t stop and look at her. “Put two more…fingers into…your core now.” Too consumed by the pleasure to question her escort, Peridot lowered two more of her touch stubs to her core and stuck them in with the pumping one, making them buzz as well as she also pumped them in and out of her. She immediately cried out before she had her remaining touch stubs brush up and down her bare stomach and sides, her now fingerless limbs spread out across the bed.

Jasper can see that cunning is the best way to describe Peridot at the moment: a touch stub buzzing against each nipple; a third buzzing against her clitoris; three buzzing and pumping into her core; and the remaining four buzzing across her stomach and sides to tickle her as well as pleasure her. This little tech for a first-timer would be putting other masturbating Gems to shame with this kind of self-pleasuring.

“That’s very good, Peridot,” Jasper growled as she went faster on her tenta-dick. “Keep it up…Don’t stop.”

“I don’t want to stop!” Peridot cried. “This…This is…OH, STARS! OH, JASPER! AHH!”

Peridot kept on pleasuring herself with enthusiasm, and Jasper kept on jerking herself off while watching her. About five to ten minutes later, Peridot started to feel some sort of strange pressure in her lower stomach besides the touch stubs. But she couldn’t stop herself from masturbating wildly.

“Ja…Jasper,” she cried. “Something’s…happening…inside of me…like I’m…going to…explode…”

“You’re about to cum,” Jasper growled, not stopping herself either. “You can…go right ahead…or hold it a little longer…until you couldn’t anymore…The choice is yours…as you pleasure yourself.”

Peridot isn’t sure if she could hold it much longer. This need to cum is overpowering; she really wants this release and to give it to Jasper.

“I…I can’t…hold it…any longer…” she cried to Jasper. “I’m…going to…AAAHAAAUUGH!” She screamed as her orgasm struck, crashing into her like an ocean wave as she came. Her pale lime-green juices gushed out into Jasper’s face, making the Quartz orgasm as well at the sweet feeling of the tech’s cum on her face. She sighed with relief as she licked some of it off her face.

She then looked up at Peridot. Stars, she looks beautiful in her afterglow. She wanted so badly to make love to her. But she doesn’t want to do it without Peridot’s say in it; it would get her demoted or worse shattered.

“So…how do you feel?” the Quartz asked softly. Peridot sat up on the foot of the bed to look down at her with tired eyes.

“Incredible…” she answered softly before catching a glimpse of Jasper’s lower body and smirking. “You’ve been jerking yourself off while watching me, weren’t you?” Jasper just chuckled with amusement.

“Guilty as charged,” she answered as she looked up at Peridot. “But can I help it if I find you beautiful when you’re masturbating like crazy?” The tech looked away with a bashful smile.

“I guess not. Uh…by the looks of it…I’d say you’re still hard.” Jasper looked down and saw that she’s right.

“Looks like it,” she sighed with a smile of amusement. Peridot smirked when an idea formed in her head and she coaxed Jasper to look up at her with one retrieved finger on her chin. When Jasper is looking up at her, Peridot then set herself on the bed again, this time on her hands and knees.

“My core may be tuckered out from that experience I’ve done to myself,” she explained with a sultry smile, “but I know of another entryway that can help you with your little problem.” Jasper was a bit surprised at first at Peridot’s sudden forwardness, but she returned the smile before climbing onto the bed with her and positioning herself behind her, her tenta-dick aiming straight for Peridot’s tight anus. She then leaned down so her lips are by Peridot’s ear.

“You really want me that badly?” she purred, rubbing her squirming appendage in between Peridot’s butt cheeks to make her moan wantonly.

“Well,” she whimpered, “it’s the least I could do after you taught me how to pleasure myself. Besides, you and I already know of our feelings for each other…so I…” Jasper only silenced her with a gentle finger on her small lips.

“Just brace yourself, beautiful,” she purred before entering her anus with her thick member slowly and carefully. Peridot tried to relax her body the best she could, despite the large size of the tenta-dick entering her ass. It hurts but at the same time feels good; she whimpered and made small yelps from the feeling. It was about a minute before Jasper had fully hilted her.

“Damn,” the Quartz growled as she gripped Peridot’s waist but careful not to bruise her. “I know you’re small, but I had no idea you’d feel this tight.” Peridot only turned to her with a glare, although Jasper can see that it’s a teasing one.

“Don’t you dare come too soon, you clod,” she growled. “You haven’t gotten me off yet.” Jasper only gave her a sly grin.

“Oh, you’re asking for it now, you naughty Gem,” she purred before she started pumping into the tech below her. In reply, Peridot cried out from the pleasure shooting through her body and rocked her body with Jasper at the sound of their flesh smacking into each other.

~W~

Inside her cell, Lapis Lazuli lifted her head up from her folded arms at the sound of screaming and crying. It sounds like the Peridot. Despite the tech Gem locking her away like some criminal or animal, the informant Gem can’t help but worry about her.

‘What horrible torture is that wretched Jasper doing to her?’

~W~

Back with the two Gems, Jasper is still pounding into Peridot anally, and Peridot was still crying out from the pleasure shooting through her very being with each thrust. It feels so incredible; she’s practically crying out her lover’s name.

“Ah! Oh, Jasper! Yes! Oh, I love it!” Jasper thrust into her more roughly, but her Peridot doesn’t seem to mind.

“You love getting nail by a Quartz, you bad girl?” she growled with pleasure.

“Oh, yes!” Peridot answered ecstatically. “I love it! Oh, punish me, my Quartz! Punish me!”

Jasper smirked when an idea formed in her head. Still holding onto Peridot’s waist, she lifted her up so she’s sitting up straight on her lap as the Quartz sat in a kneeling position. As she then bounced the surprised Peridot on her lap with her tenta-dick still in her ass, she had said appendage move about wildly inside. In reply, Peridot cried out and wrapped one arm around Jasper’s neck the best she could.

“Ah! Jasper, yes! Just like that! Please!” Peridot couldn’t help but beg out to her. With the tenta-dick moving around wildly inside of her while thrusting into her, it feels incredible. She even looked down to look at the bulge moving around in her stomach, knowing very well that it’s Jasper.

“If you like that,” Jasper purred into her ear, “then you’re gonna love this.” Then she inserted her finger into Peridot’s core and moved it in and out to pleasure it.

“Ah! Oh, Jasper! Uh! Ah!” Jasper’s finger was thick enough to ensure that one’s enough to pleasure the tech Gem. They kept up this sort of anal sex for five to ten minutes before Peridot felt the pleasure building up inside of her lower stomach again.

“Jasper! I…I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”

“I’m…almost there,” the Quartz growled, feeling Peridot getting tighter on her. “Just…hold on…a little longer…”

“P…Please, Jasper! I…I can’t…hold it…much longer!” Jasper held the smaller Gem closer as she sped up and thrust harder for about half a minute before she came with a roar. The Quartz’s orgasm inside of her was so incredible that it made Peridot orgasm all over her thick finger with a cry.

They stayed that way for about half a minute before they finally came down from their high. When they did, Jasper fell back onto the bed with Peridot, and the smaller Gem rolled over to her side, feeling the now limp tenta-dick slip out of her, revealing anyone who sees to be covered with a mix of pale orange and whitish-green cum. Tuckered out as she is, Jasper had the strength to turn to the more tired Peridot and wrap a gentle arm around her, giving her a loving squeeze.

“Hey,” she then purred to her. “How do you feel now?” Peridot only smiled softly as she nuzzled her back into the Quartz’s broad chest.

“It was…incredible,” she answered. Jasper only chuckled lightly before kissing her where her neck meets her shoulder, earning a tickled giggle from Peridot.

“Not bad for a virgin Gem,” she purred. Peridot only blushed before replying.

“I’m still a virgin technically.” Jasper looked up at her with an arched eyebrow.

“Come again?” Peridot didn’t look at her—too embarrassed to—as she explained.

“Well, technically, I’m no longer an anal virgin since you just fucked my ass like the sex god that you are. But since you didn’t fucked my vagina yet, I’m technically still a vaginal virgin.” She then turned her body around in Jasper’s embrace so she’s facing her. “Right?” Jasper only smirked at her as she reached down and pulled up the bedsheet to cover the two of them.

“Point taken,” she answered before kissing Peridot on her gem and propping her head up on her free hand. “So…’sex god,’ am I?” Peridot blushed as she looked up her with a shy smile.

“Well, I did say it was incredible…didn’t I?” Jasper just laughed before moving to loom over Peridot and pressing her lips into hers for a deep kiss. Peridot only squealed with surprise and delight before wrapping her arms around the Quartz’s neck the best she could and kissing her back.


End file.
